


Interior Design

by cadkitten



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-12
Updated: 2008-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tora's angry about Saga's slutty fanservice moves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interior Design

**Author's Note:**

  * For [g0g0_lolitz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=g0g0_lolitz).



> Comments: For g0g0_lolitz, who requested this pairing off of >jrock_ffrequest.  
> Prompt: Very slutty saga (skirts would be great), dominant and possessive (younger) Tora. Lots of dirty talking and different positions.  
> Beta Readers: elyachan, MJ, Callie  
> Song[s]: "Psychedelic Lover ～Fat Core Remix" by Pierrot

Tora POV

He drives me crazy when he does this. It's like he knows how it affects me when he acts up on stage, when he insists on running around groping everyone and licking his damn bass like it's some kind of fucking _cock_. I can barely even concentrate on playing my guitar with him acting like this. And it's not just that. What the hell is up with his costume today? A fucking _skirt_?! And not just over something, either. He's actually wearing a full-blown girly-ass skirt! My fingers fumble and I curse lowly under my breath. I'm sure Nao noticed that and I'll be chewed out for it later.

The song we're playing finally ends and I turn away from the crowd, my eyes burning with something close to anger. Why the fuck does he do this? All I wanted was for him to be my damn boyfriend and be _only_ mine. And yet, he's still the whole fucking world's. Or at least they seem to think he is.

From the corner of my eye, I can see him with his arm around Shou. If it weren't for the fact that Shou looks somewhat uncomfortable, I'd go deck them both right now. Give them the black eyes of their fucking life - right in front of the fans.

My hands curl into fists and I try to calm my breathing. I hadn't realized I was almost hyperventilating. I glance up, catching Nao staring at me with a worried expression beneath that eternal smile. He knows I'm upset, but he doesn't know why. No one would ever even guess the reason. I'm not upfront with the fact that I'm gay. I don't even think any of them know except Saga. And they might suspect about him, but they'd never guess we're together. We hide it so well.

But that's just the damn problem! Since we're hiding it, I can't very well tell him to stop with the fanservice, to only do it with me. It would be all too obvious then what's going on.

I heave a sigh and drink some water, giving the signal to Nao that I'm ready before turning back around and plastering the biggest fucking fake smile I can muster on my face. The fans will never notice. They don't know what my real smile looks like anyway.

The show seems to take forever to end, Saga pissing me off more and more with each passing second. Just as we're about to exit the stage, he comes flying at me, tackling me and hugging me hard enough for me to lose my breath. I stiffen, but I don't push him away, only trying to laugh and still get off the damn stage.

Once we're behind the side curtains, I shove him off me and stomp off to the dressing rooms. Nicely enough, this venue has provided us with showers. Four small rooms with locking doors, even. Instantly, I grab my supplies, a towel, and my change of clothes, storming into one and slamming the door behind me. I don't lock it. It doesn't matter. Half the staff have seen me naked and so has the entire band.

I strip off, tossing my costume onto the bench and entering the small shower cubicle. I turn on the water and am relieved that it heats up really fast. Quickly, I get my shampoo and wash my hair, moving on to soaping my body up as the suds rinse out of my hair. My hand rubs absently over my tattoo, my mind reeling with just how angry I truly am. I'm jealous... it's so obvious. Saga should be mine, not everyone else's. And yet... he can't be. I heave a sigh and begin washing off.

I hear the door open and mostly annoyed, I glare at the wall. "Someone's in here." The tone of my voice is hard, betraying my emotions to the very core.

Whoever it is ignores me, as I can hear them rustling around. I clear my throat and try again. "Oi, I said someone's in here already!" What are they, deaf? I finish washing the suds off and pull the curtain back, sticking my head out, about to tell them off. But the words dry up and die in my mouth. The slender naked body before me is one I know quite well, one I've visited so often I know every tender spot, every callus, every place that will make him mewl with pleasure if I so much as brush against it.

Contact-blue eyes stare back at me and I look away, drawing back into the stall and yanking the curtain back in place. "I'll be out in a minute." I rinse once more and start to turn off the water. But he steps in and covers my hand with his own.

His voice is silky smooth in my ear. "You're not leaving yet... we need to talk." He plasters himself to me and grabs the rag I'd been using, quickly washing what isn't stuck to me. "You're mad."

My first instinct is to yell at him, to scream that his statement was the most obvious fucking thing in the entire world. And, yet... I don't. Instead, I remain quiet and simply feel his body against mine, how it molds so perfectly, even in this position. Almost immediately, I'm achingly hard, my length standing stiffly out from my body. Fucking betraying piece of shit! I shift, hunching over a little and hoping he won't look. Absently, I run my fingers over my tattoo again.

"Just spit it out... tell me why you're mad at me."

I sigh, jerking my head up at the same time as I slam my fist into the wall. He jumps a little, but doesn't pull away. "You... you always do this to me! You tell me you love me, you tell me I'm the only one - and then you flirt like a shameless _whore_ in a goddamned girl's skirt!" I'm yelling and I don't really fucking care.

He takes a breath and I can feel it. When he lets it out, he chuckles softly. "So the fanservice bothers you, then?"

"Yes." The word is hissed from my lungs in such a manner it even startles me with how much anger it holds.

"Baby... I mean it when I say those things. I'm yours and you're mine. I may play at flirting with the other guys on stage, but we both know it's just an act." He pulls away for a moment and when he plasters himself to me again, he's soapy. His lips go to my neck and he begins to kiss his way down my body, toward my ass.

The instant he pushes me forward and grabs both cheeks, I tense. He makes a soft sound and then his tongue is teasing my entrance with just enough pressure that I can't help but moan. I've done this to him so many times I can't even count. But not once have I let him anywhere near my backdoor. I'm the dominant one, not him. But I don't stop it... I don't want to. It feels so good, every nerve ending being stimulated beyond belief.

I plaster my hands to the wall and bend over enough to give him better access. His tongue pushes inside me, probing until I can't help but push back against him with a whimper. God, how I want more! My cock throbs and I reach down, wrapping a hand around it and jerking harshly. The combination of the two sensations set me on edge and I can already feel my balls drawing up in preparation to release my cum across the tiled floor.

My abdomen tenses and he pulls away, standing up and plastering himself against my back. Slick fingers tease my entrance and I don't even think about it, just push back on them, begging silently for them to be inside me.

He pushes one in and I feel no pain whatsoever from it. When the second slips in, it stings enough to bring me back from the edge of release. My hand stills as he begins to fuck me with his fingers. It feels different, but not bad, not at all what I thought it'd feel like. I'm panting so loud, it's all I can hear, even above the shower.

His cock presses against my hip and he begins to rub against me as he sucks lightly on my shoulder. I moan and he pulls his fingers out, moving behind me. His movements are gentle, almost unsure as he pushes the head of his dick against my entrance. I want more... I don't care how, I just want it. So, I push back against him, sinking about a third of his length inside me. A rough scream rips from my throat, but still I push back, wanting more than I already have.

He pushes the rest of the way in, sheathing himself completely within my body. I cry out again, but still I'm hard, so hard it aches. I plaster my hands to the wall again and he begins to move, grasping my hips and quickly thrusting in and out of my body. It feels... different. And then it feels like heaven. My scream echoes off the walls and he moans lewdly behind me as he slams into my prostate over and over. It's not three thrusts later before I'm cumming hard, my release spraying out so hard it hits the wall.

I start shaking and can't stop, the pleasure still coursing through me as his thrusts become harder, faster. He's close, I can tell, his breath doing that little hitch that it does before he cums. A sharp cry leaves his mouth as he slams hard into me and then stills. I can feel him throbbing inside me, the warmth of his cum filling me. I close my eyes, just feeling it until he pulls out and quickly kneels down, forcing me to turn around.

Within seconds, he's sucking me off, his mouth greedily working at my semi-hard shaft. My eyes glaze with pleasure and I just let my head fall back against the wall. "You little slut."

He moans around my cock and I open my eyes to stare down at him. He always looks so good with a mouth full of my dick. I push my hips forward, watching as I disappear completely into his mouth. He swallows around me and I groan with pleasure.

My hand goes to his hair and fists in it, holding him in place as I pull out and then push back in. I'm completely hard again, my body thrumming with need. He always knows just how to make me want to fuck him senseless. Even with his cum dripping from my ass, I still want to fuck him into the wall. I thrust into his mouth harder. "Do you like it? Do you like my cock fucking your mouth like it's your goddamn ass?" I hiss the words at him between gasping breaths of pure bliss. "I want you... I want to mark you as mine so no one else wants you. I'll fuck you until you can't speak, until you can't fucking walk."

I'm already getting closer to release, I can feel it building in my abdomen. I pull out of his mouth and slide my dick along the side of his face, smearing his saliva and my pre-cum across the pale skin.

He's already on the floor and I want him so bad, I don't even think about it, I just get on the floor with him and push him down on the tile, grabbing both of his legs and pushing him back far enough his ass is exposed to my view. Without preparation, I just stick my cock in him like it's where it belongs.

His cry is even louder than mine was earlier, but I pay it no mind, only focusing on his beautiful body enveloping my aching erection. Soon enough, he's thrashing and moaning beneath me, his body arching into my thrusts and his length displaying just how much he's enjoying it.

I thrust into him with all my power, wanting him to cum first from my dick slamming into his prostate. I watch as his hands fist in his hair and he outright screams, his body tensing and then throbbing around me. His cum splatters out across his abdomen and chest, the water from the showerhead quickly washing it away. I let go, bending over him and fucking him for all I'm worth. His body scoots across the floor and we end up in the corner, me screwing him like I've gone rabid.

I close my eyes and gasp, straining forward those last few times before I pour myself out inside his ass. I imagine it, like it's filling him to overflowing, each milky strand decorating his interior. Ha! Interior design!

With a smirk, I pull out and sit back, shaking from both my laughter and the two orgasms in a row.

He doesn't ask, he just stares at me and then shakes his head, slowly climbing to his feet and washing off again. I watch him and only when he's done do I get up and wash again, getting the floor grime off me.

He shuts off the water and I get our towels, handing one to him and wrapping myself in the other. We dry off and put on our street clothes, exiting the shower stall together, our cheeks flushed and our eyes bright. It'd be obvious what we just did, even if the entire building didn't know from the sounds we made.

I take his hand and walk right past a wide-eyed Nao, my head held high. He's mine, mother-fuckers! Too bad, so sad... the whole world knows he's mine now!

 **The End**  
Um... yeah, sorry about the Saga x Tora bit, sweetie. My muse wanted it up the ass so bad he made me write it. *cough* *dies laughing*  



End file.
